King of My Castle
Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Peter Lynne * Jody Marsh * Maxine Myers * Sigrid Hakkinen * Jamie Skeet Plot Over To The Next Building Tensions are high as you, Peter and Paula, wait in Ministry controlled territory for King Jamie's execution. If the first stage of the plan works he won't be quite as gone as the Minister thinks, but you've only got 30 minutes to be sure of that. Keep Moving Fast Jody walks you through the plan again, and the very specific set of circumstances that have led you to this point. To keep on track you'll need to run over the rooftops to your next destination. Before The Trains Secrecy is of the utmost importance on this mission, if you want to preserve the uneasy peace with the Ministry. Unfortunately the power station guard you're trailing, Aguilar, has been tipped off, so you'll have to alter the plan. Towards That Rally The area Aguilar uses for cover is strangely normal for post-apocalypse London. You've been spotted however, and the plan may be unravelling... Behind The Toffee-Apple Stand While searching for Aguilar, the rest of the team laments the current political state of affairs. Suddenly Paula and Sam spot your target, so you'll all need to run to catch him! Running Out Of Time With a little help from your friends you catch Aguilar and disable him with the minimum amount of notice. Keys acquired, you can now go and collect Jamie. Lead The Way Arriving at Bankside Power Station, Peter and Paula wonder how much of the art gallery it used to be, now survives. Your key works and you can slip inside to get your disguise. That'd Be A Yes Once you're properly dressed as maintenance workers, you make your way to collect Jamie and disguise him as well. Fortunately the plan has worked so far, and he's still alive. Unfortunately you're spotted as you go to leave the building... S06E01 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript static REPORTER: Today marks the ninth month of peace between the warring factions across the United Kingdom. The Minister for Recovery, Sigrid Hakkinen, issued a statement today expressing her satisfaction with the current ceasefire and her hopes that peace talks regarding a final settlement will soon resume. SAM YAO: Ha. Peace talks. MAXINE MYERS: Sam! We need to hear if it’s today! SAM YAO: Well, all I’m saying is she wouldn’t know peace talks if a dove wearing a white poppy stabbed her in the eye with an olive branch. REPORTER: Zombie movements today are erratic. Sectors 7 through 12 should not attempt any non-essential journeys. The wall remains unbreached. The train service through the demilitarized zone will continue to operate for key personnel only. JODY MARSH: Have we heard anything from Lobatse? SAM YAO: No, not since she told us it might be today. Too dangerous to send more intel, I guess. Ellie Maxted’s been working with the Laundry, but even so, it’s hard to get information out. MAXINE MYERS: If it’s not today, are Five and the others going to wait until dark in London and then come home? SAM YAO: Have to. We’ll only get one shot at this. REPORTER: And we’re just receiving news from the Ministry of a late breaking story. We go live now to the Minister herself, Sigrid Hakkinen. shouts SIGRID HAKKINEN: After a closed trial, Jamie Skeet, formerly King Jamie of the United Kingdom, has been sentenced to death for crimes against the British people. SPECTATOR: Death to traitors! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Skeet’s outrages, treachery, and lies have been without parallel. He has collaborated with enemy agents. He has attempted to corrupt the people with vile propaganda. He has withheld vital information from the people’s agencies and committees. drumroll As the sun sets, I sentence you to death by firing squad, Skeet, to be carried out summarily as the true justice of the people. And may God have mercy on your soul. drumroll Ready? Aim. Fire! fires, crowd cheers SAM YAO: And that’s your cue, Runner Five. You’ve got 30 minutes until Jamie’s coffin hits the incinerator. You have to rescue Jamie, and your target’s on the move. Head along that roof, and over to the next building. Run! gunshots MAXINE MYERS: Who’s shooting? SAM YAO: It’s just a couple of people in that spontaneous rally against the traitor Jamie, letting off guns. MAXINE MYERS: Oh. We waste ammunition on that, now? SAM YAO: Well, they do. Still, they’re lighting that after-dark rally with flaming torches. I guess that’s apocalypse frugal. Okay, runners. I’ve got your target on long-range cams. Aguilar’s heading west and south towards the Barbican. JODY MARSH: That any good for us? SAM YAO: No. Covered in cameras, and Sigrid’s people are everywhere. Cameras are good for me and bad for us. If we’re going to get that key off Aguilar, we have to do it somewhere we won’t be spotted. If we don’t have that key, we can’t get into the power station to rescue Jamie. And we’re running out of time. JODY MARSH: Yeah. I’m sorry this is all so hard, runners. This whole thing’s been touch and go all the way through. Dr. Lobatse and Ellie Maxted, the historian, made contact with Abel sympathizers working at Sigrid’s head office. Steve supplied blanks to the firing squad. Lobatse got the palace doctor to smuggle Jamie blood packs to explode as they fired, and they’re going to incinerate the body unless you get there quickly. SAM YAO: All right. And Aguilar’s got the key we need for the back door. So, runners, you’ve got to keep eye line on him. When he goes off my screen, that’s when you get him. Paula? PAULA COHEN: On it. I’m tailing him through the park. Peter? PETER LYNNE: Yup. I’m on a parallel road. SAM YAO: Five, keep high for now. We need everyone in position. sighs All right. This is going to be tricky. Five, you’re going to run out of roof in a minute, but there’s scaffolding around the outside of that next building. You can run, jump, grab it, and make your way around the outside of those three office buildings. See it? Crap. There are a couple zombie builders up there. Okay, you can outrun them if you keep moving fast. If we lose Aguilar, we lose any chance to get Jamie back. Run! SAM YAO: All right. All right. Five, you’ve shaken off those zombie builders. By which I mean they’ve actually fallen off that shaky bit of scaffolding into that coal dump. MAXINE MYERS: Who’d have thought Sigrid would get the mines open again? SAM YAO: Return to the past - it’s a vote-winner. JODY MARSH: Five, can you just crawl onto that like, sticky-out bit of wood to get a good view of the city? SAM YAO: Right. Yeah. If you position your spare camera there, we’ll have a perfect vantage point on the city. whirs JODY MARSH: Five, we’re going to need you to head towards the new Wakened Heights train station. Your mark is on the move. Use the steps to your right to climb down from the scaffolding now. PETER LYNNE: All right, I really don’t want to be Mr. Pessimism here, but we’re sure that Jamie actually is alive, are we? JODY MARSH: Dr. Lobatse was certain. The Laundry have been working on it. There are plenty of people in Sigrid’s territory who sympathize with Abel, but there’s nothing we can do to help them. Sigrid keeps absolutely to the letter of her treaties with us, and we don’t want a war any more than she does. That’s why this has to be secret. A lot of people have worked very hard to make this happen. PAULA COHEN: And you masterminded it. Don’t forget that bit, Jody. JODY MARSH: Yeah, well, I expect Janine would have come up with something more elegant. It was all I could do at short notice. PETER LYNNE: Janine would have patted you at least once on the back for this and you know it. When she gets back from whatever important undercover mission she assigned herself to months ago, I expect she’ll give us all pats on the back for keeping calm and carrying on. JODY MARSH: Cool it, soldier. The plan hasn’t worked yet. whispers Aw, crap. SAM YAO: What? Oh, right. Yeah. Uh, Five, the mark’s obviously been instructed to mix up his route to work. He’s heading, um, yeah, through the train station. Did you know that was going to happen, Jody? JODY MARSH: It was one of the possibilities I explored. Mr. Yao. SAM YAO: laughs It’s like she’s in the room sometimes, you know? JODY MARSH: Five, there are trains coming from your left and right. We can’t wait for them to go past. Aguilar’s heading towards a camera dead zone. This might be our only chance. You need to run across the train tracks. SAM YAO: Yeah, which is only appropriate because it’s a zombie apocalypse. I remember those public safety films. crossing bell rings JODY MARSH: Well, since it is the zombie apocalypse, Five, get across those tracks before the trains. Run! horn sounds horn honks SAM YAO: Whoa! You made it, Five! sighs Bloody hell, that was tense. JODY MARSH: All right, runners. You should have visual contact with each other now. PAULA COHEN: I’ve got you, Peter. By that cafe. PETER LYNNE: Yes. I’m standing by a cafe, which, in the zombie apocalypse circumstances, feels weird. Don’t these people know there’s a war on? PAULA COHEN: Aguilar’s headed in your direction. I’ll position myself behind him. You shoot the tranquilizer dart, Peter. I’ll catch him, sit him down, get the key. JODY MARSH: Key should be in his inside pocket to the left. PAULA COHEN: Understood. Five, you’ll be ready to take it from me in case I’m searched. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, looks like you’re coming into the dead zone now. Yeah. Got no cams on that side of the station, which means Sigrid has none either. No evidence we were ever here. PETER LYNNE: All right. I’m going to take the shot. Three, two, one– PASSERBY: Oi, watch out. PASSERBY: Oh! My suitcase! PETER LYNNE: Oh, crap! SAM YAO: What? What happened? Did you miss? PAULA COHEN: He spotted one of us. Me, or Peter, or both. Not sure. He tipped over a pile of luggage. He’s running. Five, he’s heading towards that rally. You’re the closest. Get after him! shout RALLIER: And the land will waken and swallow its enemies! SAM YAO: sighs Crap. Now, I’ve got cams in that rally, but it’s like finding a needle in a haystack. Where is he? PAULA COHEN: Yeah. Why couldn’t he have worn a red and white striped shirtand some natty blue trousers to help us in this situation? PETER LYNNE: At least he’s not wearing one of those Wakened Land shirts with the flaming sword on it. I mean, villainess cliché style alert! JODY MARSH: They wear them to show loyalty towards Sigrid. They’re’ll be secret police in this crowd making sure everyone shows loyalty. She’s been accepted as leader by the majority of her people. It doesn’t really matter now whether there’s dissent. She’s the ruler. PAULA COHEN: I think I see him. Sam, Jody, the man over to the east of Smithfield Market, weaving through the crowd, heading north? He’s just under the big effigy of Jamie now. SAM YAO: Yes! That’s him. Oh, right. He’s heading for the military checkpoint. All of you, you need to intercept him behind the toffee apple stand. Go! Run! shouts RALLIER: Death to traitors! JODY MARSH: All right. Pincer movement. Five, come in behind Aguilar. Peter from the left, Paula from the right. We don’t have time to worry about the cameras. Just grab him! PETER LYNNE: I’ve got the trank dart. PAULA COHEN: Mr. Aguilar? I’ve just been sent to stop you here because we need to talk to you about something very important. AGUILAR: Huh? PETER LYNNE: Uh, yes. It’s very important that I just poke you with this, and– ah. collapses PAULA COHEN: Five, catch him. He’ll be sleeping that off for hours. jingles And yes, here’s the key in his pocket. PETER LYNNE: Uh, excuse me. Uh, everyone, ah, uh, our friend here has fainted from all of the excitement at the death of King Jamie! Yes, we are all very excited! Death to traitors! cheers Etc, etc. Can we just– we’re just going to put him on that bench there. Okay? Thank you, thank you. SAM YAO: Okay, guys, you’ve got a clear run through to Bankside Power Station now. You’ve got to get there before Jamie’s coffin hits the incinerator. We’re running out of time. Go! Run! PETER LYNNE: Bankside Power Station. Looks different to when it was an art gallery. Actually, do you think Sigrid still has the art in there? Like, she signs her disappearance certificates while staring at a nice Mondrian. PAULA COHEN: I think it’s all locked up in the basement. The stuff she hasn’t burned for being deviant and subversive art. PETER LYNNE: Deviant and subversive art is the only art that’s worth making. opens PAULA COHEN: All right. Aguilar’s key worked. We’re in. Now we’ve got to get to those maintenance crew uniforms. Along this corridor, down the stairs. Five, you lead the way. Run! PETER LYNNE: Yeah, all right, mate. You can just leave that coffin here. We’ll take it through to the incinerator. We’re new crew, sent in special by the Ministry. We’ll, uh, all have beers later, yeah? PAULA COHEN: No time for a chat. Got a job to do. Five, get that door closed. clatters shut Peter, you unscrew this end of the coffin. I’ll get the other. whirs SAM YAO: We’re sure this worked, right? One false move and Jamie might not have been facing blanks. JODY MARSH: We trust our allies. That’s all we’ve ever been able to do! SAM YAO: JANINE DE LUCA Mr. Yao. JODY MARSH: Yeah, yeah, all right. Enough of that, Sam. Get that coffin lid off, guys. lid creaks PAULA COHEN: He’s covered in blood. He looks– JAMIE SKEET: Oh, bloody hell. You lot took your time! Thought I’d be cooked. Paula, it’s really good to see you, man. Five, you’re a sight for sore eyes, and that’s the truth! Come on, help me out of here. PETER LYNNE: Uh, I am Peter. JAMIE SKEET: Nice to meet you, mate. Five, you brought me a headset! laughs Feels good to have this on again. Sam, Janine, you there? JODY MARSH: Jamie, get those overalls on. In 30 seconds, I want you heading out of that side door. You’ll just look like a maintenance crew. Blend in with the crowd and head for the wall. You’ll be on our side and safe and sound in a few minutes. SAM YAO: Have to say, Jody, this has basically worked out like clockwork. I mean, Janine would – if she were here – she’d definitely tell you you’d done quite well. JODY MARSH: She’d give me a list of 50 things I forgot to do and you know it. All right, runners. Side door now. It’s fully dark out there, and that’ll help you be inconspicuous. PETER LYNNE: When I open the door, we head left. Fast as we can, okay, King Jamie? JAMIE SKEET: Got it. opens, alarm sounds PAULA COHEN: Oh, bugger. JODY MARSH: Has someone spotted you? PETER LYNNE: Well, if the giant search lights are anything to go by, that would be a guess. Category:Mission Category:Season Six